


For Everyone

by MaplePucks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaplePucks/pseuds/MaplePucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Gaster Blaster. For everyone. Sans could make it happen, he was going to make it happen. Revenge is one of the only things he cares about now. *Spoilers for Genocide Run*</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Everyone

Standing there in front of the monster he'd come to hate was the hardest thing Sans had ever done. 

No, standing here and being calm. Now, that--that was the hardest thing he'd ever done. By far. 

All he wanted to do right now was to beat the rotten kid into a bloody pulp. Sure, they'd just come back, again and again and again and again. But maybe it would make him feel better if he just blew them away off the bat. One Gaster Blaster and they'd be a smudge of blood on the floor. 

That smudge. The one he was envisioning, that was for Papyrus. 

Another smudge on the floor. That one was for Undyne. 

Asgore. 

Asriel. 

Alphys. 

His soul clenched. And one really big smudge for Toriel. 

But no, he was standing there, telling this worthless kid just how worthless they were. It was pretty pointless, it wasn't like Chara was going to understand and change their ways. It would be the same, every time. Pointless, everything was always so pointless. This was why Sans never cared, about anything. Why should he? When it could all reset at any moment, there was really no point in caring. No matter what he did, no matter what he said, things would always reset and he'd always be painfully aware of it each time. 

Chara was different, though. They remembered too. The others who came through, they didn't seem to realize, or notice a difference when they saved. But Chara, they knew. And they just didn't care either. But it was a different kind of not caring. A vile, despicable kind. One Sans was having a hard time dealing with. 

So, no, talking to them wouldn't help. It wouldn't bring his brother back, or anyone else. There was only one thing he could do. 

Stop the madness. Stop the nihilism. 

Just stop time completely. It was the only chance he had to save the world. And he could do it, he knew he could. Take a turn until he couldn't any more. He'd stop the fight. Stop everything. That would end everything. 

“You wanna have a bad time? Cause, ya take one more step, and that's what I'm gonna give ya.” He grumbled, his blue eye glowing menacingly at Chara. The sunlight pouring into the room glinted off the knife, letting him see the blood. 

Sans tensed as the deranged child took another step forward.

In a world where he had stopped caring for just about everything, he had never, EVER, stopped caring about his friends. Not one of them. They were the only things that weren't pointless, that made the time resets bearable. 

And he was going to get his revenge. 

Get dunked on, bastard.


End file.
